


Team Effort

by GemmaRose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: The Autobots aren't the only ones who picked up some new traditions during their time on Earth.
Relationships: Cassettes & Cosmos, Cassettes & Soundwave, Cosmos/Soundwave
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Team Effort

::Hey Autobot::

Cosmos glanced at the sender of the random comm message, and sighed. ::What is it, Frenzy?::

::You can do stuff on Soundwave’s behalf, right?::

Cosmos stared at the message, wondering what the cassettes could possibly be planning that would require his involvement. ::Not much.:: he responded after some thought. ::Why do you ask?::

::Soundwave won’t take a day off on his own. >:c :: Frenzy whined, his pentulence nearly tangible even through comms. ::We’ve got Sunday all planned out, but he’ll totally blow it if we can’t get him to stay home.::

::Well why didn’t you lead with that?:: Cosmos rolled his optics, drafting up a quick message to Optimus to say that Soundwave wouldn’t be in on that day and it was a surprise. ::Done.::

::Great!:: Frenzy tagged as many positive subglyphs onto his message as would fit, and Cosmos chuckled as he closed out of his comms. He’d have to make sure he stayed over Saturday night. Whatever the cassettes had planned, he wanted in on it.

\---

Cosmos woke with a grunt and a tiny fist in his abdominal vents, hand flashing out to catch his assailant by the shoulder. “You have ten seconds.” he hissed, optics struggling to pick out if he was holding Rumble or Frenzy in the faint moonlight which filtered through the curtains.

“We need your help with breakfast.” Rumble whispered, optics bright in the darkness. Cosmos checked his chrono, then glanced over his shoulder at Soundwave, sprawled on his front and hugging a pillow, mask still retracted and the sides of his helm smudged with green paint.

“Ugh.” he groaned, slipping out of the berth and tucking his pillow up against Soundwave’s side. He had told them he wanted to help, hadn’t he. Rumble all but dragged him down the short hall to the kitchen, where the rest of the cassettes were busy pulling ingredients out of the cupboards. _All_ of the rest of them, he realized blearily. Beastbox was balanged on Slugfest’s back, holding up Overkill to get at something on a high shelf while Squawktalk helped Laserbeak and Buzzsaw pull things forward for the tiny t-rex to reach.

“You weren’t kidding about needing my help.” he remarked, reaching over the stack of cassettes and grabbing the box Laserbeak had been trying to shove into Overkill’s stubby little arms.

“Cosmos!” Frenzy beamed, waving him over. “We’re making coppercakes and bismuth bites.”

“Alright.” Cosmos nodded, accepting the bowl of thickened energon shoved into his arms. Those were some of Soundwave’s favourite treats, and making them at home took more patience than most of the cassettes possessed on the average day, not to mention plenty of practice. “Any particular reason?”

The entire kitchen ground to a halt, nine sets of optics staring at him in undisguised shock. “You agreed without-” Ravage frowned. Slugfest whacked him in the side with her tail.

“It’s Mother’s Day!” she exclaimed, rearing up on her hind legs and planting her front pedes on Cosmos’s shin. Cosmos checked his internal database, and found it on the _extensive_ list of Earth holidays. And it was, in fact, today in some parts of Earth.

“I didn’t realize Decepticons paid attention to human celebrations.” he remarked, ladling a scoop of the coppery fuel onto the griddle Frenzy was manning.

“Blame Rewind.” Squawktalk chirped, landing on his shoulder. Cosmos wiped a drip of fuel from the outside of the bowl ad offered it up for her to lick from his finger.

“He yelled something about it in a fight once and Ravage got curious.” Rumble explained, sitting on the other side of the stove with another mixing bowl between his legs, stirring as Beastbox added things in. “So he went looking and it turns out, like, _everything_ human mothers do for their gross squishy offspring is stuff Soundwave did for us when we were new. So, Mother’s Day.”

Buzzkill swooped in front of him with a tray in his claws, and Cosmos contemplated Rumble’s explanation as the bismuth bites were poured and chilled, and more coppercakes turned out. “Did you do this on Earth, too?” he asked, and the cassettes exchanged looks.

“Ehhh, sorta?” Frenzy made a wiggly hand gesture. “We didn’t have a kitchen on the Nemesis, but we stole stuff for him. Beastbox made a card once.”

Cosmos looked over at the little beastformer, who gave him a proud smile. “That’s... actually really sweet.” he smiled back. “He’s lucky to have you guys.”

“Damn right.” Ravage preened. “Now hurry up, his alarm is gonna go off soon and if Cosmos isn’t there he’ll come looking.”

“Got plates.” Overkill announced, lifting up a small stack of them. Cosmos dished out the already-made coppercakes as Frenzy finished flipping the last of them, and Laserbeak helped shake the bismuth bites loose from their forms. Beastbox procured a thing of whipped gallium, Slugfest a shaker of magnesium, and in no time at all the fuel was plated and set on a tray. Cosmos took it obligingly, and followed behind the cassettes back to Soundwave's room, where his courtmate was, as Ravage had predicted, sitting up and looking around in confusion. He visibly relaxed when his visor landed on Cosmos, and Cosmose gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he set the tray down over Soundwave's lap.

“Good morning.”

Soundwave hummed softly, turning to press a gentle kiss to Cosmos's lips. Yeah, he could get use to doing this every year.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
